


Another Day In Paradise

by Rayvenwolfe



Series: Omegaverse Jurassic World [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Claire, Alpha Owen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Attack, Beta Gray, Caring Zach, Claire isn't self-centered, Felt bad for her during the movie, Gray is the same, I like them this way, M/M, Mates, Maybe a little OOC, Minor Character Death, No divorcing Mitchells, Not My Fault, Omega Verse, Omega Zach, Original Character(s), Raptor Squad, Sexual Harrassment, Zara lives, changed her fate cause i could, could be part of a series, cursing, gray is sometimes a little shit with teasing, idea wouldn't leave me alone, implied possibility of mpreg, in the future, like at first sight can be love, not in this, right now its just this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenwolfe/pseuds/Rayvenwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much same plot as Jurassic World, but with Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics. Alpha Owen runs into Omega Zach and his Beta brother Gray. Flirting and awkwardness. Jealousy and anger. Rescuing and Raptors. Just another day in Paradise at Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled upon a post prompt on the internet somewhere (can't remember where) that said they thought a Omega!Zach and Alpha!Owen pairing would be awesome and then decided to type up my own version of one. Changed some things like dialogue and such but most stuff is the same from the movie.

Zach Mitchell put the last of his books into his locker, closing it with a bang, before readjusting his now much lighter backpack on his shoulder as he made his way to the double doors at the front of the school. He was happy to be getting out of school early, but leaving early and having to escort his brother on a mini vacation to Dinosaur Land?...That he wasn't too keen on.

If he had thought Gray had been bad before with the random Dino facts and all the scientific know how, it was nothing compared to how he was when he found out he was actually going to The Jurassic World. He just wouldn't stop talking about them and because of it. Zach now knew the most mundane things about dinosaurs and his least favorite to hear about...the Raptors. He was really iffy about the Raptors. Those were probably the ones that freaked him out the most with the teeth and the talons and the blood-lust. 

He shivered. 

Yup, those were definitely the ones he liked the least.

Down the way, by the front doors, a group of Alphas and Betas rounded the corner. 

A very familiar group of Alphas and Betas.

Zach stiffened in fear briefly before he started to walk forward. Telling himself not to look up. Keep his eyes down and become invisible. If he looked he would no doubt catch their eye and it was the last thing he wanted considering freedom was so close.

Head down and shoulders slumped, posture completely submissive, hoping that they wouldn't recognize him and he could escape the school unscathed. They would just walk on by and maybe he could just have this one day where he wasn't harassed because of his Omega gender.

Forty feet away. 

Thirty. 

Twenty. 

They were almost right next to each other. He just had to sneak by. Look unobtrusive. Small. He could that.

He had just passed by two of the Betas when he heard a laugh and then a voice that set his teeth on edge and had his flight response going into over-time. The thick, sausage-like fingers of Edmund Chance grabbed his shoulder. The much bigger eighteen year old Alpha pushed him against a nearby set of lockers, a smile on his face and his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners, "Zach! My favorite little omega! What are you up to?" 

Zach swallowed and pressed himself back more into the lockers as Chance's lackies came up to form a semi-circle around him. They were all effectively blocking him from sight and from the front doors of the school. 

Dirt brown eyes glanced at his obviously light bookbag, "Are we being a naughty Omega and trying to sneak out of school early?"

Zach took a breath, straightened his spine, and looked Edmund right in the eyes even though he knew it would probably cause more trouble than it was worth, "Please...Just leave me alone."

Edmund's eyes widened and he smirked in arrogance , "Are you telling me what I should do Omega?"

The other three guys laughed and Edmunds smirk widened. Zach ignored him and just tried to move forward, intending to try and push his way past the group. Unsurprisingly, Edmunds minions moved in tighter and blocked his escape. 

"You know what? I feel like being a little generous today. You get on your knees and say, 'Alpha please, move for this lowly bitch.' You say that and I'll let you have a head start of fifteen seconds." Edmund pushed down on his shoulder. Showing Zach and telling him that he wanted him on his knees and at crotch level.

Zach clenched his jaw and stood his ground, grabbing Edmunds wrist and pushing it off his shoulder, "No. I'm not saying or doing any of that and you can't force me."

Edmund sighed, his hands going to his pockets and he shook his head, "I was giving you a head start this time. I was being nice, but now that you went and challenged me."

"I didn't--"

"Shut it." Edmund looked at his coherts, "We were on our way out ourselves. Going to skip and see a movie, but now...why don't you come with us and we'll all go hangout at my house. We'll teach you how to obey commands. Teach you how to be a proper little omega bitch. We'll be doing a service to the world really. One less self-entitled Omega running around. If you learn your place and are a very good boy, we might just go easy on you and keep you around as our personal little--"

"Zach!"

The group of teens all turned at the interruption and looked towards the doors. Zach's eyes closed and he thanked God that his little brother was a normal impatient thirteen year old.

Gray ran forward and pushed his little Beta body in between the teenagers. He grasped Zachs wrist and tugged, "Come on Zach! We're gonna run late for the plane if we don't leave now!"

Gray pulled him through the circle, "Mom and Dad are outside. We've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"Hey Kid! Where is our little Zachie-poo going?" 

Gray, in his over-excited state, didn't realize the tone of Edmunds question and smiled wide at the tall Alpha, "We're going to Jurassic World! It's going to be amazing!" He turned his eyes back up to his older brother, "Come on Zach, let's go!" 

Gray tugged harder on Zachs wrist, pulling his brother along to the double doors. Zach for once was more than happy to oblige his brother and be dragged off. 

"Hey Zach!" Edmund called after them, "Don't get eaten! I wouldn't want my favorite bitch to up and die on me now!"

The sheep laughed at Edmunds taunt as Gray pulled him away. 

His face turning red in embarrassment and anger. 

When they reached the front doors, he told Gray to go to the van and to just give him a minute. He watched as Gray headed out excitedly before he turned and looked back at the group of neanderthals smirking at him by the lockers, "I'd rather be chewed up by some massive dinosaur than raped by needle dicked Alphas and Betas any day."

He ran for the van after he heard the first growl. Jumping into the back and in his seat, buckled up before the group had gotten down the steps leading to the parking lot. 

As his Dad pulled the van away, he laughed and looked back to see the red, teeth bared, and fuming face of Edmund Chance. 

"Were those friends of yours sweetheart?" His mother asked. 

He shook his head and looked out the window, "No. Just some guys."

"Did you guys know that--" Grays voice trailed off with some random fact about some type of dinosaur. Zach's smile died down after a minute and he leaned his head against the cool window. Watching as the scenery passed by and cursing his mouth. 

He was in so much trouble when he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Judging by the amount of people on the transport ship over and the more he saw waiting in line to get on the tram to the park, Zach was a little wary. He knew of the parks strict rules on conduct for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, but whether or not they enforced them was something else. With their Aunt Claire being Head Bitch in Charge though, he hoped she wouldn't let anyone get away with hassling him or Gray. 

He sat in silence as Gray talked about this dinosaur and that dinosaur and awed over the island and the different plants. He nodded and smiled and asked questions that kept his younger brother talking through the ride. Gray's voice suddenly dropped off, "Wow." He grabbed at Zachs shirt-sleeve, "Zach, look."

Zach leaned over and he saw the giant doors for the park open up slowly. Blue flames blazing on the top in a most dramatic fashion. His stomach fluttered a bit in axiousness but then he looked down and saw Gray's face. His blue eyes were bright and his mouth was turned up in a smile and Zach couldn't stop his own smile from stretching out over his face.

He didn't voice it, like ever, but he did love his brother and all his annoying habits. When his brother had presented at thirteen a few months ago and turned out to be a Beta, Zach had been both ecstatic and envious.

Why couldn't he have presented Beta? 

He had never wanted to be an Alpha, but a Beta would have been better than presenting Omega. At least his brother would be able to live through high school and not have to deal with Alphas raised on a power trip like Chance and his group of assholes. 

Or having to deal with the ability to give birth. 

The tram passed through the doors and took another moment to reach the station where their Aunt was supposed to meet them. Zach grabbed his backpack and Gray hurriedly grabbed his before he managed to shoot off of the tram ahead of Zach. He cursed and ran forward, "Gray! Wait!"

The sun blinded him for a minute before he caught sight of his brothers blond curly head talking to some woman with dark hair and a smile. 

He jogged up to them and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Gray, you need to learn to wait for me man."

Gray frowned and looked up at Zach, "Sorry. This is Zara. Aunt Claire sent her." He was horrible about hiding his displeasure. You could always tell how Gray was feeling because he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Zara bent down to Grays level and took his hand, "I'm sorry Gray. Your Aunt had a meeting with some sponsors and the owner that she couldn't get out of. She couldn't meet you today, but I've cleared her schedule for the rest of the time you're both here."

That seemed to perk Gray up and he smiled widely up at the other Beta, "No lie?"

"No lie. Promise." Zara smiled back him and held up her pinky finger for Gray. Zach smiled down at his brother as he hooked his pinky with Zaras, "It's a pinky promise now."

The brunette smiled at him before standing back up and putting her hand out, shaking Zachs, "It's nice to meet you, Zach." 

He smiled at her, "You too."

"Dinosaurs now?"

Zara laughed and gestured to the walkway leading up to the hotel, "This way. We'll get you guys settled in your room first."

Gray walked in front of them, continuing on with telling them both the most random of facts about all the different kinds of dinosaurs all the way on the walk, in the lobby, and up the elevator. By the time they reached the door to their room Zara was cross-eyed and spacey. She fumbled with the room key before cutting Gray off as he started to go on about the Mosasaurus with an over-excited, "Here we are!"

Both Zach and Gray goggled at the size of their suite with a combined, "Wicked."

The brothers turned to each other and laughed, "Jinx." Gray said and smiled at his brother before he bounced onto the bed that took up most of the room.

Zara smiled, "I have some passes for you guys."

Gray ran over and grabbed his pass and she passed Zach his, "These will give you access to some of the behind the scenes areas and get you all the free food and drinks you want."

She smiled as the boys continued to check out the room, "I'm not going to be babysitting you guys. Claire's exact words were, 'Zach and Gray are old enough that they dont need a nursemaid, they just need a friendly reception'."

Zachs shoulders slumped, "Oh. Okay."

Surprised by his sudden down demeanor, Zara leaned in close and whispered, "Do you want me too? I can stay if you--"

"No. It's alright. It's just..." He glanced over at where Gray was and saw him rooting through his fanny pack for something, "...I won't have any problems here will I?"

"Problems?"

Zach whispered back so Gray wouldn't hear, "With my being a...being a Omega? It's just I've been having some problems in my hometown and at school with Alphas and Betas and I just kind of want a weekend where I can relax."

Zara looked surprised but it quickly passed and she smiled at Zach, "You won't have any problems here. We have guards walking around everywhere and a strict policy regarding visitor and employee conduct on that matter. If anyone, and I mean anyone, gives you any trouble you go to the nearest guard and you tell them who you are, what happened, and who it was. They have strict orders to get people like that off the park grounds as soon as possible. Plus, they'll work double-time when you tell them who your Aunt is. Most employees here are scared of her."

Zach relaxed and gave Zara a hug, "Thanks."

She hugged him back, "I have to go. I have a few things still to take care of for your Aunt. Your luggage will be here by tonight when you guys come back so don't worry about your things. Just worry about having fun."

"We'll ride down with you. Come on Gray."

"We're going now?!" He ran over to them and they all walked out of the room and back to the elevators. Zara handed their key to Zach and he put it in behind his access pass and then placed the laynyard around his neck. Gray copying him and rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly. 

"I can't wait! We're going to see the T-Rex and ride the Gyrospheres and see the Mosasaurus and..."

Zara and Zach gave each other a look and when the elevator pinged open Zara mouthed a 'Good Luck' to Zach before waving and saying goodbye to the both of them.

Zach grabbed Gray's hand before he could run off, "What's first?"

Gray beamed up at him as they headed out of the hotel and towards the main street of the park.


	3. Chapter 3

They had seen the Mosasaurus show, getting soaked in the process, when the giant and extremely scary fish ("Zach! It's not a fish!") had jumped out of the water and ate a freaking Great White Shark. 

Then they had stopped to eat at one of the Prehistoric bungalow type diners and gotten some giant hot dogs and slushes for free. Feeling like celebrities because they didn't have to pay up the ass for their food. 

The Tyrannasaurous feeding was pretty cool to see but it wasn't as terrifying as watching that giant fish leap out of the water. As they left the T-Rex area Gray was jumping around excitedly, looking over the map he had, pointing out different attractions and not paying any attention to where he was going. Zach tried to reach out for him before he smacked right into the back of some guy, but he wasn't quick enough.

The man turned around and glared down at Gray. He was a tall, slightly chubby Alpha, with a harsh face, mean eyes, and a beard. "Watch it kid."

Zach came up and put both of his hands on Gray's shoulders, pulling his younger brother closer to his body, while backing up a few of steps. Trying to put a bit of distance between him and the older Alpha, "I'm sorry. He's just excited. Wasn't looking where he was going."

The Alphas eyes looked up at him and he saw the exact moment when the man realized he was an Omega. A slight pull of the mans lips and a devious little twinkle in his eyes and Zach knew this could turn into a problem. 

He needed to get them out of here quick.

Zach squeezed Grays shoulders once and luckily his brother took the hint and apologized. "I'm sorry sir."

"Look at that. A kid that shows respect to his betters...and who's this pretty little thing?" The man's eyes roamed over Zach and his smile became bigger, "Can't be your mom. Too young to have a kid as old as you, but not young enough that you aren't ripe for the picking."

Keeping Gray held close to him, Zach started to back up slowly, his eyes not leaving the man's for a second, "Well, we'll just be going. I'm sorry again, sir. Goodbye." 

The chubby Alpha reached out, much quicker than Zach would've thought possible, and grabbed his shoulder in the exact same spot Edmund had.  
"What's the rush?" The man's thumb started to rub against Zach's collarbone, "Why don't you go and drop the kid off at that ride-a-reptile thing and we go and get to know each other better?"

Zach stiffened and Gray pressed himself in closer to his brother. Gray's scent was radiating how scared he was and Zach was sure that his own scent of fear wasn't helping Gray any. 

The bearded Alpha's hand was suddenly pulled away from his shoulder and a man moved in front of Zach and Gray. Blocking their view of the Alpha and the Alphas view of them.

"Hoskins, as old as you are you should know better. Harrassing the guests is a no-no. Bad dog." The man shook his finger in front of the other Alphas face, "Looks like those obedience classes aren't doing their job. Such a shame. You keep acting out we might have to put you down."

Gray laughed and Zach's lips flipped up into a smile.

The Alpha named Hoskins scowled, "Younger generation now doesn't even know how good it used to be." Hoskins leaned over a bit and his eye caught Zach's for a brief moment before the other Alpha once again blocked his view. "I'll catch you later, you pretty young thing." 

With that, the unpleasant Alpha turned and walked away. The still unnamed Alpha held his position until the Hoskins guy was completely out of view. Then he turned and smiled at them and Zach's heart stuttered in his chest.

The Alpha was tall, broad shouldered, muscular in just the right way with a cheeky smile and bright green/gold eyes. He had some scruff on his face, like he had forgotten to shave for a few days and just didn't care. His scent...oh, his scent was amazing. This Alpha smelled like leather, the sun, and fresh cut grass.

It was so good. 

Amazing. 

Just so...right.

"You would have been justified in punching Hoskins if you wanted. Nobody, and I mean nobody, here would have blamed you for it. Just 'pow' right in the nose or kick him in the balls. It's frowned upon if we do it cause, you know, 'workplace rules', but you could have. Probably would've gotten you an honorary party out of it with a banner and everything."  
He smiled at them both before his eyes caught Zach's, "I'm Owen Grady."

"I'm Gray and this is Zach, my brother. Can we both punch him?" Gray asked him. 

Owen smirked down at Gray, "The more the merrier I say."

Zach smiled and said, "Thank you."

Owen, perpetual smile still on his face, looked back at Zach, "No biggie, really."

"No. Really, it is. You have no idea."

"He has to deal with jerk Alphas all the time."

Zach looked down at Gray surprised.

Owens eyes darkened slightly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just before we left home, one Alpha called him an omega bi--" Zach quickly covered Grays mouth before he could finish.

"No need to tell everyone. Besides that Alpha was just joking, Gray." Zach laughed awkwardly and looked at the Alpha. Owens face had darkened and he looked really really angry on Zach's behalf. 

That was abnormal. 

No one was ever anything on his behalf. 

"Really," Zach said, "It was nothing." Zach started to walk himself and Gray backwards again. This time with an awkward smile on his face and his cheeks red in embarrassment, "Thank you again. We'll just be going now. Lots of things to do and--"

"Hey Gray. I noticed you guys have some all access passes. How about you both come and watch a special demonstration? Won't find it on that map of yours. Extremely Top Secret and completely hush hush."

Gray licked a stripe up the palm of Zachs hand that was still over his mouth. When Zach pulled away with a yelp, Gray ran out of his reach and right up to Owen. Beaming smile, bouncing up and down and his fanny pack knocking against his hips, "We can do that?!"

"Yup." Owen flicked the kids pass, "This gives you guys special access to everything Top Secret. I can only let you go though if your brother comes with." Owen leaned down and placed one hand on Grays shoulder, eyes on Zach, as he stage whispered in the young Beta's ear, "Why don't you give him your best puppy eyes with an extra little bottom lip wobble action? Always used to work for me as a kid."

To Zachs surprise, Gray did exactly what Owen said and even upped the ante when Zach saw his eyes water slightly, "Zach?...Please?"

Owen moved to his knees and clasped hands with Gray. His eyes looked up at Zach pleadingly as well, along with his bottom lip doing some impressive wobbling action on it's own. "Please, Zach."

Zach could not believe that an Alpha was on his knees and begging. It was such a weird sight that more than one tourist had looked at the three oddly as they passed by. Zach could feel his face burning and he quickly rushed forward, "Yes! Alright, we can go."

He pulled at Owens arm, trying to get the Alpha up and off his knees. He whispered urgently, "Please get up. People are staring!"

Owen smirked up at Zach and grabbed up the Omegas hand, "So? Nothing says I can't kneel in front of an attractive man."

He didn't know it was possible, but he was sure his head was going to explode with how red he could feel his face was getting. "I...Would you...Just...please! Please get up."

Owen stood up and smiled down at the younger man, "You will not be disappointed you gave into our combined puppy eyes of doom. Come on. My ride is over here."

Owen walked the brothers over to his motorcycle and he grabbed up the first aid kit sitting in the side car. He turned to Gray, "You don't mind holding this on your lap do you little man?"

"Nope." Gray was quick to get into the side car. Owen grabbed up a helmet form the handle bars and hooked it over Grays head before knocking his knuckles on top of the boy's head, "You okay in there?"

Gray gave him a thumbs up, the helmet was a bit big for the small Beta but it was all Owen had for the kid. He put the first aid kit on Gray's lap, "Hold on tight to this. Can't lose my bandaids now, can I." Gray nodded and the helmet slipped forward a bit. Owen laughed before straddling the seat and sitting down. He started up the cycle and turned to look at Zach, smiling, "Come on Zach. Times a wastin'."

Zach settled himself behind Owen and placed his hands on his own thighs. Owen looked back at him and arched a brow, "You're gonna have to hold on. This baby is a speed demon."

Zach scoffed, "This thing looks to be about twenty years old. I doubt its ability to even carry this much combined weight let alone go fast."

Owen smirked, "Just you wait. Go and hold on. Don't be scared."

Zach slid his arms around Owen's waist and over his stomach. He could feel the older mans muscles flex slightly at his touch. One of Owens larger hands covered his own and the Alpha squeezed, "Tighter. Don't need you falling off."

Zach moved in closer, his thighs cradling Owens and his hips pressed up as close as he dared to get as he tightened his grip, "Better?"

"Sinfully so."

Zach blushed and Owen pressed down on the throttle. The motorcycle lurched forward and Zach grabbed harder around Owens waist as they flew over the road. Owen laughed and sped them away from the main street. Zach's arms tight around his waist, Gray at his side, and a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen slowed down as he neared the Raptor paddock and brought his cycle to a complete stop a few feet away from his friend Barry. 

"Owen, you are very nearly late my friend."

"Since the party can't start without me, I'm never late." He smirked up at Barry and revved the engine once before switching off his ride. As soon as it cut out, Zach's arms moved from around his waist and the man was up and off the motorcycle.

The younger man's brown hair was windswept, sticking up in all kinds of directions, and his chocolate colored eyes bright, cheeks red. Owen was hit with a sudden wave of arousal and possession. The kid looked like he had just had sexy-play time fun and Owen was half hard thinking about being the one to have done it.

"Who are they?" Barry nodded to Zach and then to Gray, who was struggling in the side car under the medic kit. 

Owen grabbed up the box and tossed it at his friend. Barry called over some greenie and handed off the kit, before putting his attention back on the two newcomers.

Owen reached over and unhooked the helmet from Gray's head and ruffled the kids hair, "This is Gray." Then he got off his cycle, placed the helmet on the handle, and slung his arm over Zach's shoulders, "...and this here is Zach. They have the special all access passes." 

With his other hand Owen grabbed up Zach's pass and waved it at Barry before letting it drop, "Thought I'd let them see behind the scenes."

Barry raised a brow and pointedly looked at Owens arm around Zach's shoulder and hmm'ed. 

Gray came up and grabbed at Owens vest, "What kind of demonstration? Another feeding?"

"If it goes wrong, you might see a pig get eaten, but that's about it. I'm going to let you guys see an exercise in tracking." Owen placed a hand on Grays shoulder and led them to the first set of paddock gates. Zach and Gray could see past the bars and into the pen filled with trees and bushes, but that was about all they could see until Owen let out a sharp whistle. Then some of the leaves shook on one of the plants before a Raptor ran out. It looked them over and chirruped in their direction, tail swishing behind it, before running back into the foliage.

Gray grabbed up the bars and pressed himself in close, "No way! Raptors!"

Zach stiffened and pressed himself closer into Owens side, "Raptors!?"

"Yup. Four of 'em." Owen smiled over at Zach and tightened his arm around the Omegas shoulders, "Don't worry though. They're good girls. They only eat the people I hate."

Zach was not impressed and his face turned a bit green. Gray was straining his little body closer to the bars, trying to see through and into the thick trees and bushes, wanting to catch another glimpse of the Raptor.

Barry gave him a pointed look, "Grady." 

Owen rolled his eyes, "You two stay here. Shout out if my girls let you see them. I'll be right back."

He walked back over to Barry and at the look on the Beta's face Owen knew he was probably in for some kind of lecture, "Listen I know what you're going to say."

Barry crossed his arms, "Do you now?"

"You're gonna lecture me on the rules and how no tourists are allowed to be back here and all that garbage, blah blah blah, but we kind of owe them."

"What did you do?"

Owen grabbed at his heart in exaggerration, "You hurt me. You hurt me real deep, Barry."

Barry raised a brow and waited.

"Alright. So, I caught that asshole Hoskins being all creepy bad touch with Zach and after I stepped in and took care of the situation, like a boss might I add, I thought they could use a bit of fun to take their minds off of what just happened. What better way to do that than to get to see my girls in action!" Owen threw his arms wide, big cocky smile on his face and Barry shook his head.

"I've no doubt that Hoskins was being an ass and maybe you did want to make up for it partly, but that's not the complete truth and you know it." Barry nodded over to Zach, "Zach's a pretty attractive guy. You telling me you didn't want to show off and puff out your chest? A little bit of Alpha showboating for the hot Omega?"

Owen didn't look one bit ashamed or embarrassed, "That could also, maybe, be just a small part of it." 

Barry smirked,"What exactly happened with Hoskins?"

Owen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Okay. So, I come back from getting the med pack and I throw it into the sidecar. More than ready to get back to my babies and then I catch this scent on the breeze and I shit you not, my knees go weak, like I was some kind of freaking Disney princess who just got to dance with the prince at the ball. Hello embarrassing. Then I turned around and it's like my sight just zeroes in on him. Zach smelled so good. Like rain, hot chocolate, and freaking moonbeams! I didn't even know that was a smell but he smells like it. When I was done being a freaking cliche and all starry-eyed, I saw the kids posture go stiff and him holding his brother to him, trying to move away from some guy. I didn't even realize it was that dickhead until I saw him grab Zach's shoulder."

Owen looked at his friend and his eyes darkened, voice going a little rough, "I have never been so pissed so quick. I don't even remember walking over to them, but the next thing I know is the kid and his brother are at my back and i'm shooting my mouth off at Hoskins."

"So after you went and Alpha'ed all over the place you offered to show them some behind the scenes stuff to show off and keep the kid closer to you."

Owen tapped his nose with his finger, "I couldn't stop myself. Zach...he does something to my insides man. Makes me want to shrink him down and keep him in my pocket so i'll know he's there and safe."

Barry laughed and slapped a hand on Owens shoulder just as Gray jumped off the bars and let out a shout, "Owen! I saw another one! I saw another one! Zach! Look! Look!"

Zach shook his head in what look liked exasperated fondness and then glanced back at them, his cheeks pinkened slightly and Barry laughed harder, "Something tells me you don't need to show off to impress the kid too much. He already looks pretty smitten."

Owen smiled back, eyes looking over at Zach, "Yeah. Can't hurt though."

Barry pushed at his friends shoulder, "Come on. Let's get this thing started and show off for your boyfriend and his little bro while we're at it."

The duo walked back over the brothers, "I have to go up top. Use the bird's eye view to make sure my girls are on point. Barry is going to stay down here with you and give you all the juicy details of what you can't see."

Owen thumped Gray on the back, "Enjoy the show little man." He smiled over at Zach and Gray before walking off, climbing up the stairs and calling out to some of the workers on the catwalk on what they needed to do. 

After a while he didn't think of Gray or Zach down below watching as he set his girls through their paces. They had improved a lot since the last couple of times they had run through the exercises and Owen was proud at how his girls were going. 

After the exercise ended and the other men started to mill about congratulating themselves about the run he heard a shout of, "Loose pig!" Then a blur of denim ran along the catwalk and Owen barely had time to shout out before the new guy was flipping through the air and falling down into the paddock.

He barely even thought about what he was doing when he ran down a few steps and jumped into the paddock himself. 

Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie were quick to stop and hiss and growl at him as Owen held his hands out. He blocked their view of the kid who was now pressed up against the bars of the inner gate.

"Owen!" Two voices shouted out. 

Barry opened the outer gate, closing it behind him before he opened the inner gate to the paddock. The greenie was quick to scamper into the holding area, "Close it! Close the gate!"

Barry gave him a sharp look and the young Beta had the decency to look ashamed, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Owen had his hands out making soothing noises at his girls, "There we go. Hold. ECHO HOLD! That's it. Good girls. Delta I see you, back up. BACK UP! There we go. Barry, Close the gate."

"What?" Barry said at the same time Zach's voice let out a shout of, "No! Don't!"

"Barry. Close the gate."

He kept his eyes on his girls as he listened for the sound of the gate engaging. 

His girls chittered and growled and Echo and Charlie raised their claws at him. 

Blue growled and took a step forward. 

Owen turned and bolted, sliding under the gate. It closed with his girls claws just missing grabbing at him.

Barry helped him up and he turned, pissed, giving a scathing look to the newbie, "What were you thinking!?"

"I...the pig..."

"Did you ever wonder why there was an opening for a new guy? Don't turn your back to the cage."

The younger Betas eyes widened and he turned pale when he saw that two of the Raptors were a few feet away. Sniffing at him through the bars and growling. 

"Next time I'll let them eat you."

Owen smacked the button to open the outer gate and he was immediately set upon by a small Beta looking up at him with wide blue eyes, "That was amazing!"

He gave a tight laugh, "That was foolish. You shouldn't of had to see that."

A sour smell reached his nose and he realized it was the same smell of fear that Zach had been projecting when Hoskins had cornered him. 

He glanced over and caught Zach's face and he seemed...equal parts scared and pissed. That's when he remembered someone else shouting. Another voice mixing in with Barrys as he tried to concentrate on not becoming a snack. 

Zach's voice. 

"Hey. Zach you okay?"

Zach put his hands in his pockets and glared at a point just over Owens shoulder, "Yeah. I'm fine. Totally cool with you, you know, almost being torn to shreds by a group of Raptors in front of my little brother." He shrugged and turned his head away slightly when he felt himself start to tear up. He was angry at himself and at Owen, but mostly at that idiot guy who swan dived into the pen. He hoped the Beta got eaten one day.

"Come on Gray. We still have to ride the hamster balls." Gray walked over to his brother, confused, before Zach grabbed up his hand and asked, "Can we get a ride back with someone or do we need to walk?"

"No, I'll a...I'll get you a ride. Hold on."

Owen called over and arranged for some guy to escort them back to Main Street. When the guy left to go and get the jeep, Owen turned back to the brothers.

"Zach. It wasn't supposed to-"

"I know."

Owen sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, "Look, neither of you should have had to see that and I'm sorry."

The Omega met Owens eyes and the Alpha felt something in his chest tighten a bit when he saw that they were slightly wet. "It's okay. Really. I was just...never mind. It's all good, but we really should go."

"Yeah, alright."

A jeep rolled around the corner and stopped about two yards away. Gray grabbed Owen around the waist and thanked him again before he ran to the jeep and jumped inside the back. 

Before Zach could leave, Owen reached forward and grabbed his wrist, "Hey, let me see your phone."

"Why?" Zach asked even as he handed it over.

Owen opened the contacts and entered his number in before sending himself a quick text. He handed back the phone and smiled, "If you need me for anything while you're staying here just give me a call."

Zach blushed and nodded, then hopped into the back with his brother and the jeep drove off. Owen watched it until it left then turned and walked over to a smirking Barry. 

"He was worried for you. I told you. He is smitten."

"It was all because of my daring heroics."

"You mean stupidity."

Owen laughed, "That too."

"Grady!" An oddly happy and very familiar voice sounded from above him and on the catwalk. Owen looked up and a cloud formed over his face at seeing Hoskins beaming down at him. "Your men just showed me the footage. Come up here so we can chat!"

Owen clenched his fist and looked over to Barry. Asking with his look how long the other man had been there for. The Beta was quick and said, "Don't worry. I don't think he even saw them. He went immediately up to the catwalk. Didn't see your little high school exchange of emotions."

Owen scoffed, then smiled at his second in command, "Come on. After dealing with him earlier and the shit I'm sure he's gonna spout off now, I think I'll need a buffer."


	5. Chapter 5

Owen was fixing up one of his motorcycles, thinking about the satisfying punch he landed on Hoskins face after all that crap about using his girls for the Army and maybe a little (a lot) for what he did to Zach, when Claire pulled up in her shiny Mercedes.

She walked over to him in the whitest outfit he had ever seen and in a pair of ridiculous high heels, "Owen. I need you."

The Alpha threw up his hands. Eyes going comically wide and a little upturn to his mouth, "Woah. I am flattered seriously, but I am already spoken for."

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I need you to come with me and inspect a pen."

"Who for?"

"Our new dinosaur."

One eyebrow rose, "Did you just say 'new' dinosaur?"

"She's our new attraction. A Hybrid we made in the lab."

"Woah. Wait, you can't just go and make a new dinosaur."

"We can, we did, and we need you to come and inspect the pen." 

"Why me? There are other guys on this island that can do it. I'm busy." He swept his arms wide, indicating his working on the mess of parts that was supposed to be a motorcycle.

"Your work with the Raptors is incredible. You can control them and Mr. Masrani thinks you would be best to assess any weak spots in the pen. See what needs to be improved upon." 

"Wait. Now, I don't control them. The Raptors and I...we have a mutual respect for each other. These animals are thinking 'I gotta eat.' 'I gotta hunt.' 'I gotta...'--he made a slow pumping motion with his fist and gave the other Alpha a cheeky smile--You have to be able to relate to at least one of those things."

Claire tried really hard not to smile, "Mr. Masrani wants it checked out by the best and the best we have, which I am reluctantly inclined to agree with him, is you. So will you please come with me to the paddock?"

Owen shrugged his shoulders and tossed down his oily hand-towel, "Alright, but I have a hot date tonight and can't waste all my time fixing your problems."

"You're so generous." Claire moved back over to her car and Owen followed behind, smiling, "Just the kind of guy I am."

\-----

They were in line for the Gyrospheres and probably another five minutes from getting into their own hamster ball when Zach opened his phone for the hundredth time and smiled at the text Owen had sent himself from Zach's number...

**To: Hot Raptor Guy**  
**From: Me**  
**Hey Hotstuff. You were completely badass back there. Can't wait to see you again. Maybe we can have dinner sometime? ;-***

Then there was the responding text Owen sent while they were in the jeep...

**To: Me  
** **From: Hot Raptor Guy**  
**That's me baby. Total Badass. You're forward and direct. I like it. Dinner sounds good. Where and when? ;-)**

Zach had sent him back a text a few minutes after receiving the second text and after he got himself under control and stopped blushing...

**To: Hot Raptor Guy  
** **From: Me**  
**You're ridiculous...There's a nice restaurant in the hotel. Meet at 7?**

...and the almost immediate response back of...

**To: Me  
** **From: Hot Raptor Guy**  
**Knew you thought I was hot. See you then.**

He really couldn't believe this guy. 

"Zach!"

He started and looked up at Gray, who was now closer to the front and waving his hands for Zach to hurry up and scoot forward. Zach put his phone away and hurried to join his brother just as their ball came up. He got in first and buckled up, then Gray did and soon they were off. 

Jimmy Fallon's voice drifted on in the background as they roamed around the grassy fields. Gray leaning forward in his seat as they looked at some Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, and a few Stegosaurus.

There was another herd of Triceratops up ahead when Gray saw the opening in the fence and pointed it out to Zach, "What's that?"

He slowed the Gyrosphere down and stopped. 

One of the gates was open and he saw the tail of one of the dinosaurs just before it slipped away into the trees, "Don't know."

The video suddenly stopped and a red flashing icon appeared. A robotic voice filled the speakers, "All guests please return to the Gyrosphere portal immediately. All guest please return to the Gyrosphere portal immediately."

Gray leaned back in his seat and sighed, "We barely even got to seen anything."

Zach rolled his eyes at his brothers dramatics, "We'll stay out for a bit more. I'm sure they don't need us back right away. We can even go and check out what's beyond the gate."

"Really? Will it be okay?"

"Yeah. We have all access passes to Top Secret hush hush behind the scenes stuff. Owen said so."

Gray smiled as Zach directed the Gyrosphere to the open gate, "Your boyfriend did say that."

Zach's cheeks colored, "Shut up."

"Zach and Owen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gray!" The younger boy laughed as they left the enclosure and headed into the woods.

\------

Fucking Mother-Fucking Shit Hell! was all Owen could think about as he made his way up to the control room. He was covered head to toe in motor-oil and had just seen two men eaten by the new fucking star attraction. 

Ladies and gentleman, look! We made a monster. Slow clap for In*Gen and Jurassic World. 

Idiot fucking assholes.

He barged into the control room and told them off, quite spectacularly, for what had happened and what they were currently trying to do. Claire stood next to him. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip as the whole room watched together as the Indominus Rex killed every last man on the A.C.U. teams.

"Evacuate the island. Right now."

"Do you know what that would do to the-" 

"Evacuate the island or you'll have to worry about more than just dropping sales."

Masrani reluctantly ordered them to just send out a warning. Telling all tourists to head to the tram that would take them back to the port. 

Claire pulled Owen away and off to the side, "Owen. I need your help. My nephews were visiting me. They're still out there in the valley. They were on one of the rides."

"If they did what they were suppossed to then the ride was shut down and--"

"No! I called them to see where they were and if they were okay. Zach told me they were on the Gyrosphere and then the phone started to cut in and out and all I heard was screaming before the line went dead. Lowery checked it for me. There's still one Gyrosphere not accounted for." 

Owen really only heard keywords of Zach, Gyrosphere, and screaming before he grabbed Claire's upper arm and dragged her to the elevators, "Your nephews. What are their names and how old are they!?"

"Uhm, Gray just presented a few months ago, so he's thirteen and Zach is a junior? No! A Senior in highschool now, so he's eighteen. Why?"

Owen tensed and let out a snarl. 

When the elevator finally brought them down to the ground level Claire had to run to keep up with Owen as he headed to the jeeps outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the car I changed. Let's just pretend that a jeep sitting unused in a dusty old garage can sputter back to life 22 years after it had been abandoned. Agreed? Good. On with the story. :)

They broke the surface of the water gasping for air. 

Zach grabbed Gray around the waist and hugged his brother to him, "You did it! You did it! I told you you could."

Keeping one arm wrapped around his brother, Zach swam to the shore and pushed his brother further onto the land. Gray crawled out and collapsed onto the muddy bank. Zach beside him. 

They both laid there for a minute trying to catch their breath when a roar sounded throughout the trees. 

They both scrambled up and Zach pulled his brother along by his soaked shirt when Gray stumbled in the mud, "We need to keep moving."

The brothers made their way through the jungle for a long while before they came upon the door leading to the remains of the old theme park. 

A T-Rex skeleton was laying scattered on the ground, an old banner torn up, dust everywhere, and the branches and plants growing wild over a set of staircases and up a wall.   
They made their way down a hallway and found themselves in an old garage where two dusty old Jurassic Park jeeps sat parked. 

Zach opened up one of the hoods and looked down into the carriage of the jeep, a smile over-taking his face and he looked at Gray, "Everything looks in tact, just dirty." Zach looked around and nodded his head over to a board holding two sets of keys. "Grab the keys and see if it will turn over."

Gray ran over and snatched the keys off the peg and hopped up into the drivers seat. He turned the keys and nothing happened at first or on the second try but on the third the engine turned and some dust flew up out of the carriage and into Zach's face. 

Zach watched down into the engine, making sure that nothing was sparking or smoking and after about running the engine for five minutes he was satisfied and closed the hood.  
He came around to the drivers side and Gray moved over to the passengers side, buckling himself in and smiling over at his brother, "I can't believe it worked! How lucky are we?!"

He backed up the jeep and drove out into the "The luckiest. Now let's get out of here and back to Main Street. Maybe we can find Aunt Claire and..." 

"Owen! He'll know what to do."

As Zach drove over dirt and leaves and twigs and towards the compound his stomach tightened at the thought of the Raptor tamer. He hoped Owen was alright and that the Alpha hadn't run into the monster that they had. That him and their Aunt Claire were both alright. 

He pushed his foot harder on the accelerater and sped forward and out of the jungle. A wall of concrete and steel rose before them and Zach and Gray both whooped in joy, before they heard the terrifying screech above them and the flap flap flapping of enormous wings. The brothers looked up and Gray cried out, "Open the gate! Open the gate!"

Zach's voice joined his brothers and they just barely made it in through the open gate before the first flying Pteranadon flew down and grabbed up one of the guards stationed as a lookout.

\----

They had come upon the remains of the missing Gyrosphere and Claire was distraught over what might have happened to her nephews, but Owen couldn't smell any blood except for that of the Ankylosaurus. 

Their corpses still lying around, torn up to pieces from the claws of the Indominus.

Owen looked down and around the broken glass of the Gyrosphere, Zach and Gray's scent still lingering on the seats and he took a breath. Zach's scent coming through loud and clear over that of Grays. 

Both of them tinged with fear.

"You can track them can't you?"

Owen looked around for a minute before a slight breeze passed by and brought him the combined and fading scents of the brothers, "This way."

He tracked their barely there scent for a few feet before he saw foot prints in the mud. 

He ran forward, Claire keeping up with him surprisingly well in her pumps. 

He stopped short when the footprints lead him up to a waterfall and then disappeared.

"What is it?"

"They jumped." He said disbelievingly.

"They jumped!" He laughed out loud and smiled over at the redhead grabbing her shoulders in his hands, "They freaking jumped!" He pulled her forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before releasing her and making his way down the side of the waterfall. 

Claire stood there stupidly for a minute before following him down, "What the hell was that?"

Owen saw where two sets of foot prints led out from the river and he started walking in the same direction, "That was me kissing you because I was happy. Don't read into it."

"Why were you so happy? You don't even know my nephews?"

He looked back at the other Alpha and gave an awkward laugh, "Yeah...I kind of met them earlier today." He kept moving forward, wanting to make up for as much ground as he could. 

Wanting to get closer to the brothers. 

Closer to Zach.

"What?"

"Yeah. Long story short. Stopped Hoskins form harassing them, showed them the raptors, and asked out Zach."

Claire ran forward and grabbed Owen's shoulder, spinning him around to face her, "You what!?"

"I asked out your nephew Zach before I knew he was your nephew, but it wouldn't of mattered because I would have asked him out anyways. He's a very attractive guy."

Claire's eyes shifted into something hard and before Owen knew it she had punched him with a hard right hook. He stumbled back and rubbed at his jaw, "Jesus. Nice hit. You feel better now?"

"No. I'll feel better when we find my nephews and then I get to cut your dick off with a rusty spoon."

Claire was happy to see that at least Owen had the decency to looked scared at her threat, "Well, alright then. Let's go do the first thing and completely ignore the second."

Claire growled at him, but followed behind him when he moved on, continuing to track the faded smell of her nephews and their footprints. 

\----

Main Street was utter chaos. 

Tourists were running around trying to dodge the flying Pteranodons swooping down and attacking them. 

Families were running into the visitor center and shops. No care for anyone who wasn't their family.

Zach and Gray ran past the ride-a-dino attraction as it was ambushed by the giant flying dinosaurs. 

Children still attached to the baby dinosaurs crying out as they were lifted up into the air with their ride. Their parents trying to grab them from the saddles they were attached too. 

"Zach! Gray!"

Gray turned and spotted Zara among some of the fleeing tourists, "Zara!"

Zach grabbed his wrist before he could bolt and ran with his brother over to the Beta, "Where's our Aunt? Do you know?"

"She went looking for you in the Valley. We need to get you two to the AHH!"

A Pteranodon grabbed Zara by her shoulders and dragged her back along the concrete. Zach ran forward with Gray and together the two of them each grabbed one of Zara's wrists and pulled her from it's grasp.

Zara stumbled forward and grabbed onto both boys before they all moved forward and towards the visitors center. Ducking and running as they moved through the terrified tourists running around. 

They made it to the doors and Zach managed to shove Zara inside before something swooped down toward his head. Gray pulled him down just in time and they sat in front of the doors to the center as more Pteranodons flew above and dove down. 

Picking up people here and there. 

"ZACH! GRAY!"

Zach kicked one of the flying menaces in the side of its face as it dove for them and then looked over to where the shout had come from. 

He saw Owen and his Aunt Claire running over to them. 

He grabbed up Gray's hand and pulled him up, "OWEN! CLAIRE!"

They ran forward and Zach's breath caught in his throat as one of those things flew into Owen, tackling him to the ground and attacked. He tugged his brother faster and let a smile come over his face when his Aunt Claire picked up a shotgun and shot the bird form hell that was trying to rip out Owens throat with its beak. 

The Alpha pushed the dead dino off of himself and by that time both Zach and Gray had reached the two. Zach practically throwing Gray into his Aunts waiting arms before he slid to his knees next to Owen, who had just sat up. 

His hands ran over Owens chest and then up to his face.

He cupped the Alphas cheeks between his hands, "Are you okay!?"

Owen growled and pulled Zach into a tight hug before pulling back and looking into his eyes, "Am I okay?! You jumped off a waterfall to escape from a fucking new breed of dinosaur while keeping your little brother safe and you're worried about me? Un-fucking-believable."

Then he crashed his lips against Zach's. 

The younger mans eyes widened and he went stiff when he realized what was going on, but before Zach could reciprocate Owen pulled away. His breath coming out in a harsh whisper as they sat there for a moment staring at each other. 

The scent of arousal floating through the air. 

Coming from both men and surrounding the small group of four. 

"We are so talking about this later, but right now we need to get out of here." Claire said as she held Gray to her side. The younger boy trying to hide his laughter at what he had just witnessed.

Owen and Zach jumped up and Owen herded all of them over and behind one of the shops, "There's an access gate this way."

He led them to a door and punched in his code, it clicked open and then they were running over to one of the Humvees. 

They packed themselves in. 

Claire pushing Gray into the back with her, while Zach jumped into the passenger seat, and Owen grabbing up the drivers spot. 

He had just turned the key when a larger gate that kept the people on Main Street burst open and a stampede of people started running towards them. 

Owen started the jeep up and put her in reverse, shooting back and then turning into one of the side roads just as the wave of people ran past. 

Everyone in the jeep let out a collective sigh of relief and as they watched the others run past them, screaming, and trying to find a safe place.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked, eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"I am never leaving you two alone again." Claire answered, resting her head back against her seat.

"No, no, him. I mean Owen."

Owen let out a tired laugh and he looked over to Zach as he answered, taking up the younger mans hand in his own, "As long as you want."

Claire scowled at him from the back, Gray gave a short whoop of joy and pumped his tiny fist, and Zach smiled at him breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're not using them to hunt this thing down! They're unpredictable."

"I saw you control them. They'll listen to you."

"We don't know how they'll act once we get out there. They could turn on us."

"They won't."

Owen clenched his fist and stared Hoskins down outside of the Raptor paddock. There were special ops guys, courtesy of Hoskins, to join them in their hunt for the Indominus. 

'They', according to Hoskins would be Owen, Barry, the Ops guys, and the Raptors. "They aren't doing it."

Hoskins' eyes flicked to just over Owen's shoulder and he smiled, "Fine. Then we'll just need to lure the thing out the old fashioned way. We'll need some pretty good bait." He pretended to think about it for a minute before he crossed his arms and smirked at Owen, "I know. How about we send that pretty little bitch of yours out there? Thing already knows his scent and--"

Owen snarled and punched Hoskins so hard square in the face that he felt something crack under his knuckles. 

The older Alpha fell to the ground holding his now bleeding nose. 

He growled up at the Raptor tamer and shrugged off one of his army buddies trying to help him up, "That's twice Grady. You won't get a third shot in." He spit some blood and what looked like a tooth out and then got up, getting right in Owens personal space. 

The room became tense as they stared each other down, toe to toe and eye to eye, then Hoskins spoke, "We're using the Raptors and you're leading them. Doesn't matter if you disagree. You're doing it."

With that he turned and walked away. 

His special ops cohorts trailing along behind him to go and suit up.

Owen watched him leave and then walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Barry to get the girls ready on his own.

He rounded an MVU and leaned against the door, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths trying to get himself to calm down. 

He couldn't go to his raptors like this. 

They would pick up on his agitation and get riled and be less inclined to listen. 

He needed them as calm as he could get them for something this big.

Footsteps sounded from next to him, "Owen."

He opened his eyes and watched as Zach moved nearer, "Are you--" He didn't get a chance to finish as the Alpha reached out and grabbed the younger Omega into his arms. 

Holding Zach tightly to his chest and burying his face into the crook of Zach's neck. 

The younger man held him back and buried his own head into the Alphas chest.

They stood there breathing in the scent of each other. 

Each scent helping the other without the other one knowing.

Zach's scent surrounding Owen and helping calm his anger. 

Owen's scent surrounding Zach and making him feel safe.

Owen pulled away first and looked down at the younger man. He pushed some hair out of Zach's face and smiled, "Thanks."

Zach would scold himself for it later, but he leaned into Owens hand at the Alphas comforting touch, "That should be my line. You've already defended me twice against that guy and now you're going to go out and hunt down a giant dinosaur so we'll all be safe. It's crazy and unbelievable and extremely attractive. You're funny and smart and clever and you deal with deadly Raptors on a daily basis. I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will. You're like the perfect Alpha. "

Owen's smile got bigger and Zach blushed, eyes widening when he realized what he'd let slip. 

He broke away from Owens arms quickly afterward and hurried off back to Gray who was leaning up against the outside gate of the Raptors pen. Trying to forget he had said anything to the older man.

Totally zen now, Owen followed after his Omega and headed over to help Barry. 

The girls were already locked in and Barry was putting the first camera on Charlie. 

Owen grabbed up a camera harness and moved over to Blue. He cooed to her as he snapped the camera in place and then gave her snout a soothing rub.

"Do they have names?" Gray asked from his place behind the gate.

Owen smiled at him, "Sure do. The one at the end is Charlie. She's the youngest. Then next to her you have Echo. She's a violent little shit and you do not want to get on her bad side. Delta is the second in command and then Blue here is the Beta of the pack."

"Who's the Alpha?"

"You're looking at him kid." Owen smiled and then winked over at Zach, causing the Omega to blush and turn his eyes away. 

Gray didn't miss the exchange and laughed at the expense of his brother.

They got the Raptors situated in their separate pens and all the men were getting their gear together and making sure they had all the fire power they would need to bring down the I-Rex.

Owen walked over to Zach, Claire, and Gray, "You guys can watch from the monitor." He handed Claire the handheld and lead her over to the drivers seat of the same MVU Zach had confessed to him by. "If anything happens I don't need to tell you twice to get out of here. Get them (him) to safety." 

Claire gave him a look and got into the drivers side while Owen went to the back of the vehicle where Zach and Gray were waiting. He pulled open the back doors and helped Gray up into the back, "You two will be safe in here."

He turned to Zach and was going to tell him to be careful and stay safe but his arms were suddenly filled with the younger man and his lips taken in a quick kiss. 

Zach pulled back, "Stay safe and don't do anything stupid."

Then the young Omega hoisted himself into the back and settled in next to Gray. Owen gave them one last long look and then closed the back doors, making sure it was secured.

He headed over to his motorbike and made sure everyone knew not to shoot his girls before the Raptors were set loose and he was speeding through the jungle.

His girls a close presence at his side. He finally felt like a real pack with them as they broke through the foliage with a common goal in mind. 

To hunt and kill the threat.

Zach and Gray peered through the little window and watched over their Aunts shoulder as Owen raced through the jungle with a pack of Raptors at his side.

Gray turned to Zach, eyes wide and sparkling, "Your boyfriend rocks."

Zach rolled his eyes at his brother, but smiled and said, "Yeah he does."

Claire looked over at the gooey eyed expression on Zach's face and new that anything she said to dissuade him probably wouldn't work. It looked like he was already way in over his head about Grady. 

She turned back to the monitor and watched the trees pass by and the hunting party start to slow down. 

Besides it was something her sister should take care of and therefore not in her job description.


	8. Chapter 8

Owen sped away on his motorbike, Blue and Delta chasing after him. 

The thing was part raptor! 

How stupid could the scientists at In*Gen be. 

They had made the perfect killing machine. 

She could hide her heat signature, camouflage herself, was bigger than a T-Rex, and had the capabilities of Raptors. 

He didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess that Hoskins and In*Gen had dealt them now.

His bike pulled out onto the dirt road and he saw a vehicle speeding up ahead of him. Echo running behind it, trying to jump into the back and that's when he saw the two terrified faces of Zach and Gray.

His eyes widened and he sped up. 

Trying to reach the MVU before Echo could jump up an into the back with his Omega, but with Blue and Delta snapping at him and trying to tackle his back he couldn't get up enough speed and kept having to dodge the attacks.

He watched in undisguised horror as Echo, his most violent girl, jumped up and into the back of the vehicle where Zach and Gray were. 

Screams, a flash of blue, and then Echo fell out of the back of the van and onto the road. 

He dodged to the right as she fell into his path before speeding away. 

Glancing back to see that all four of his girls were standing in the road before they chirped at one another and then ran off into the jungle. 

Owen turned back to the front and managed to see both boys were okay inside the back of the vehicle. 

Zach was clutching a cattle prod in one hand while the other held Gray pressed against the wall of the truck. 

Well shit, Owen smiled, his Omega was smarter and braver than most of the Alphas that worked here. 

Zach's terrified but smiling face caught his as the doors to the van swung open and closed, if it was possible, the kids smile became even bigger at the sight of him.

Owen's heart sped up at the sight and he beamed back at Zach, before driving forward and coming up side to side with the drivers side window.

Claire looked over. 

She was leaning back against the seat, foot stomped down on the accelerator, hands holding the steering wheel tight, and her eyes hard when she glanced over at him.

"Get to the lab!" He shouted over the roar of the engines.

Claire gave him a tight nod and Owen pulled forward in front of the van as they headed for the compound.

They made their way up to the lab and through the hallways. Men and women in white coats were carrying around boxes of research and data and some In*Gen security guys were packing up embryos and eggs in padded suitcases.

A scream broke out down the hallway and Owen caught a glimpse of scales and teeth before he grabbed Zach's wrist and pulled him, Claire, and Gray into another room. He stopped short, Zach on his left side and slightly behind him, with Claire holding onto Gray at his right when he saw Vic Hoskins in the room.

Hoskins was packing up data on the Indominus and stopped, looking up at them when they ran into the room.

"Hoskins! What the hell is going on? Where's Wu?"

"He's gone. Along with most of our embryos and some of the data." Hoskins smiled at the group, "I'm just finishing up. Going to meet him later at Headquarters."

Gray's eyes were looking behind the Alpha. His eyes scanning all the screens and he gasped when he realized, "That dinosaur isn't a dinosaur."

Hoskins looked down at him, "Smart kid. It's a hybrid we contracted Dr. Wu for." He looked to Claire and Owen, "You all thought we were working with you but Dr. Wu...he was one of ours. Working for In*Gen and helping us create a new breed. Imagine it. An animal you can train and control at half the size. They'd be the perfect weapon. Perfect soldiers. Expendable, but deadly."

His eyes caught onto Zach, who was standing beside Owen. The Omegas right wrist held in Owens tight grip and his left hand grabbing onto the Alpha's left forearm. "You managed to save that sweet Omega ass from getting torn up. The things we won't do for the chance to get laid, huh Grady?"

Owen snarled and made to attack, intent on ripping this guys throat out himself, when a blur of green ran into the room. 

Delta growled and eased her way forward, stalking Hoskins as he pressed himself up against the computer screens behind him. 

"Hey. Woah there. Good girl. Come on now. It's your old buddy." He held out his hand like Owen had done earlier that day, trying and failing to soothe her.

She took a step forward and clicked one of her toe talons on the linoleum floor. The sharp noise causing Hoskins to flinch. He looked behind her and towards Owen, "Hey. Maybe, you call her off. Help a fellow human out."

"I would if that's what I thought you were." Owen whistled and clicked his tongue twice and Delta gave him a side-look before she jumped forward, smile twisting over her face as she grabbed onto Hoskins outstretched arm. Her teeth tearing through skin and breaking bone after her old Alpha gave her permission (she no longer needed) to attack this foul smelling human. 

The group of four left before Delta pushed Hoskins to the ground and started to devour his intestines. 

They made their way back downstairs and ran out of the front doors and into Main Street where they were suddenly surrounded by Echo (to their right), Charlie (to their left), and Blue (in the front). 

Delta came running out from the building after them and finished the circle by making sure the rear was covered.

The group was trapped on all sides.

Owen was in front, Zach was towards the middle with Gray, and Claire was in the back. She was keeping one eye on Delta and Charlie. Zach was watching Echo warily, the Raptors mouth pulled up in a fiercer snarl then normal from an old scar that went across her mouth, while Owen stared at Blue. He gave her a slow smile when she growled at him.

"So that's how it's gonna be."

He moved forward cautiously, talking to her soothingly like he did when she was just a young thing and he slowly unsnapped the camera from her head. 

Blue chittered and tilted her head to the side, blinking at him once before she grew still and turned. 

The Indominus Rex appeared and growled while walking towards them. She stopped about thirty yards away from the group of humans and Raptors and chirruped, then growled at at Blue. Telling her to finish the job.

Blue turned fully, now facing the bigger dinosaur. She looked upon her new Alpha while her old Alpha stood at her back and she realized that if she did as commanded, then when the humans were gone, her and her sisters would likely be killed by their new Alpha. Blue turned and looked over at Echo and Charlie. The two moving to join their Beta, then she chittered and Delta came forward from the back and stood at her side.

All four Raptors stood in a line in front of the three humans and their old Alpha. 

Blue roared and ran forward, straight for the Indominous.

The Indominous roared back in displeasure and before Blue could attack, she turned and swiped the smaller dinosaur away with her tail. Tossing Blue into a building, her lifeless looking body laying still among the debris. 

Owen's heart stopped as she went flying through the air and he brought up his gun in retaliation. He didn't even need to order the others to attack because Delta was already running at the threat, teeth bared and claws up after her sister had been thrown away.

She let out a double chirp and Echo and Charlie took the Indominous from the sides, pouncing on the larger dinosaur as Delta attacked from the front and Owen shot at the legs.

Zach grabbed at Grays hand and pulled his younger brother behind a statue, trying to lead him and Claire away from the fight and somewhere safe.

Echo flew through the air over their heads and smashed onto the grill of the steakhouse. Her body catching alight and burning up. Her shrieks of pain settled in Zach's bones as he pulled Gray further along before pushing his brother up and over a counter for a souvenir store. Claire rolling herself over the counter after them.

They huddled against the wall and heard a crash and a roar and then Owen's shout of, "Charlie!"

Gray sat shaking in his brothers arms muttering something and Zach pulled him closer, "What? What is it?"

"We need more," The young Betas eyes looked at his brother and Aunt, "We need more!" 

"What Gray? More what?"

"Teeth."

Claire's eyes flicked back and forth for a moment before she nodded, mouth set in a determined line and she moved forward, rooting around under the counter for a minute before she grabbed up a flare from an abandoned med pack and jumped back over the counter with a, "Stay put."

The brothers looked at each other, wondering where their Aunt had gone and if she had gone crazy before they heard the gunfire stop and Owen shout out. A body suddenly flew over the counter and Gray screamed before Owen moved over and shushed him.

He moved over and sat back against the wall as another crash sounded and he knew then that Delta was now out of the picture.

They heard the Indominus' giant steps head their way before the building they were in shook, the wall falling away partly and the hybrids talons scraped ground trying to get at them. 

The tip of one of her claws caught on Gray's fanny pack and pulled. Gray shouted out and started to cry as he was pulled forward a bit before Zach grabbed him up under the arms and pulled him back.

Owen reached behind Gray and unhooked the strap from around the young Beta's waist and pushed both boys back against the wall. Gray was huddled and crying as he was pulled back and placed in between both Owen and Zach. The Alpha and Omega both holding onto the shaking body between them and trying to offer what comfort they could.

A challenging roar filled the air and suddenly the Indominus' claws were gone. 

Owen made a gesture to leave and the group of three jumped back over the counter and moved back behind a giant statue of amber.

Claire was crawling towards them on her hands and knees before she managed to get up and join them behind the statue. 

The two Alphas, Omega, and Beta watched in morbid fascination as the Indominous and Tyrannosaurus Rex fought each other. Jaws locking onto necks, claws drawing blood against scales, and challenging roars when they pulled away from each other to regroup. 

The I-Rex charged the T-Rex and managed to get her jaws locked around the other's neck and pulled, bringing the T-Rex down to the ground and holding her there with one of her feet. The Indominous looked right at them and seemed to be smiling before it turned back to the T-Rex. It's jaws opened and ready to tear into it's challengers flesh. She leaned down, ready to administer the finishing blow before two blurs ran out and jumped onto the Indominus back.

Blue sunk her claws into the side of the Indominus, teeth locked onto the bigger dinosaurs neck, while Delta took the rear and was biting and clawing at her back.

The I-Rex tossed her head back and roared before throwing Blue from her first and then snapping around to pull Delta off of her back by the Raptors tail. 

The T-Rex took this time to get back up and regain her footing before lifting her tail and leaning forward, blood dripping from the claw marks that littered her tired body and letting out a defining roar. Charging at the Indominus from the front.

As the T-Rex pushed the I-Rex back the two Raptors continued to bite, claw, and jump onto the I-Rex. Effectively working with the T-Rex to distract the larger dinosaur from being able to attack any of them successfully.

The Indominus pushed back and away from the T-Rex and moved to just in front of the aquarium of the Mosasaurus. Blue and Delta flanked the T-Rex and all three of them roared together at the I-Rex, who snarled at them in defiance.

She made to run forward at the same time that the other three did but was suddenly grabbed form behind. She snarled, thrashed, growled and roared until the mighty Mosasaurus dragged her down below for dinner.

The Tyrannosaurus walked forward cautiously and then turned and stood staring at the two Raptors. She was bleeding steadily from her wounds and her breathing was labored. 

Blue and Delta gave each other a look before they trilled at the other predator and stepped back. 

Taking it for what it was, the T-Rex shook out her neck and then growled, before turning and walking away from the two Raptors and down the street leading to other, more interesting places in the park.

Blue and Delta looked at each other before they turned and ran back towards the group of humans.

Upon the T-Rex leaving and the Indominus' death, Owen walked out from behind the statue and watched as his girls came up to him. 

He felt someone take his hand and he saw in his peripheral that Zach was standing beside him, his eyes on the Raptors as well.

Blue stopped about six feet away and tilted her head to the side, eyeing the clasped hands of her once Alpha and this new human. Another smaller human grabbed up her Alpha's other hand and then a female stood behind the youngling. Her hands resting on his tiny frame. 

Owen didn't know it but to Blue he was showcasing his new pack. 

All of them connected to each other by touch and smell and fight to survive. 

She chittered at Owen one last time and then her and Delta ran off and in the opposite direction of the T-Rex.


	9. Chapter 9

After catching a ride on one of the helicopters being used to evacuate some of the surviving In*Gen workers (with Owen 'accidentally' throwing a few boxes of embryos and data overboard) they were taken to the main island and had managed to get themselves a couple of small cots in the mix of the large warehouse that everyone had been evacuated to. 

Doctors and nurses were checking over everyone and compared to most of the other tourists, who hadn't had to deal or even see the Indominous, their small group was unscathed and physically fine. 

Gray was still a little shook up but the minute he caught sight of their parents and then was scooped up in the comforting embrace of his mothers arms he seemed to turn into a puddle at how relaxed he looked. Zach was slapped on the back and then hugged in the bear-like grip of his father after Gray had let slip (told his parents) that he was only alive because of Zach's quick thinking.

Then he smiled up at his mother and father and stated proudly that his Aunt Claire saved them too by luring a T-Rex into a fight with the Indominous and how Zach's new boyfriend had made sure they were all kept safe throughout the rest of the ordeal.

Zach wanted to tell his brother to keep quiet but the damage was already done and his mother looked up at him surprised, "Boyfriend?"

"How can you have a boyfriend after only one day? Where did you even find the time if you were running away from this Indurasaurous?" His father asked.

"Indominous Rex." Zach, Gray, and Claire corrected at the same time.

His father waved his hand dismissively and looked at his eldest son, "Well? Where is this 'boyfriend'?"

Zach turned red and he opened his mouth to answer, but once again Owen appeared out of nowhere to save the day. He held out his hand and grabbed up their father's before the Beta even realized it, "Hey. I'm Owen Grady."

"Scott Mitchell."

His mother introduced herself from the cot where her arms were still wrapped around her youngest son, "Karen Mitchell."

"You're the 'boyfriend'!? How old are you?" Scott asked as his eyes drilled holes into Owen's.

"Old enough." Zach answered and grabbed up Owen's right hand.

"Zach." His father reprimanded and Zach looked away.

Owen squeezed his hand and smiled at younger man's father, "I'm not as old as you think. You live with and raise four Raptors from hatchlings and your bound to add on a few more wrinkles and gray hairs than you should along the way."

"That doesn't answer my question and what's this business about boyfriends?"

"I'm thirty and Gray was just teasing about this boyfriend business."

Scott Mitchell looked relieved and Zach looked away. His shoulders slumped, eyes prickling as he tried to pull his hand away from Owen's, but the older man wouldn't have it and held on tighter, "Nope, not boyfriends. We're Mates."

"WHAT?" Three voices shouted at the same time while Gray smiled in amusement.

Zach's head jerked up so fast he felt a twinge of pain and he looked at the Alpha with wide eyes and mouth open in disbelief.

Scott stepped forward threateningly, "When the hell did you have time to MATE with my EIGHTEEN year old son!?"

Owen stood his ground, his hand tightening it's grip on Zach's even more as he tried to not show his dominance to his Omega's father. "I didn't say we had mated. I said we were Mates. I plan on wooing the shit out of your son and then eventually, a long way down the line, after College most likely, taking him on as my mate. You know...first comes love, then marriage," he winked at Zach when he said the last part, "Babies in a baby carriage. The whole shebang."

Zach and Gray shared a smile while Scott raged on with, "I don't see how that wouldn't make you boyfriends then."

"It doesn't make us boyfriends because neither of us are boys and neither of us has strictly friendly feelings towards the other. You could call us partners if you want, but if anybody asks me I'm gonna call him my Mate."

"This is ridiculous. How can you know after, what, meeting today or yesterday!? You live on an Island for crying out loud! How are you two going to maintain a stable relationship if you never even get to see each other on a regular basis!"

"Sir, with all due respect, when you know someones right, you know. Zach is right for me. I knew it immediately. I don't think it's going to be hard to maintain a long-distance relationship because I'm in this for the long haul. Besides, if you haven't noticed, the island is kind of shut down right now what with some rogue Raptors and a T-Rex roaming around and I'm guessing we're all going to be on paid vacation time until they can secure the island again. That's also if I even decide to come back. Being a Raptor handler and an Ex-Navy Special Ops soldier have made me a little laid by and if I wanted to I could probably retire. So even if they called me back who's to say I would."

Owen stared at Scott and Scott stared at Owen.

To say it was tense was an understatement.

"Dad?"

Scott looked over at his son, his Omega son, who was still holding onto the Alpha's hand tightly, almost desperately, like Scott was going to physically separate them. He sighed, "What?"

Zach took a deep breath, "I want this. I want Owen. You can't make me give him up."

Gray wriggled his way out of his mothers arms and stood in front of the couple. His small chest puffing out and he crossed his arms in front of him, "That's right. They belong to each other. Like you and mom."

Claire watched the exchange quietly. 

She had been skeptical as well when Owen had first told her in the jungle, but then watching the Alpha defend Zach from Hoskins and the way he was searching so determinedly for her missing nephews when he had no reason too (or so she thought at the time). Then she witnessed their reunion while the Pteranodons flew over head. Zach falling to his knees, checking Owen over for injuries and Owen clinging to the Omega before giving him one hell of a kiss. Claire could admit to herself that maybe they were for real and this wasn't just some passing fancy.

She walked over and stood next to Zach, talking up his free hand and looked at Karen and Scott, "Whether you like it or not this is probably going to happen and they have my support. However, my threat, no...my promise in the jungle still stands Owen and I never break my promises." 

She met the other Alpha's eyes in challenge and Owen knew she would do it too. 

He shuddered at the mental image of Claire Dearing standing over his prone form, blood splattered over her laughing face as she held a rusty, blood coated spoon in one hand and his dismembered dick in the other. Waving it around in triumph.

That was something he didn't ever want to come to pass, "I do not doubt that for a minute."

"Good."

"This is ridiculous." Scott said in exasperation. He was being ganged up on by his youngest son and sister-in-law. At least he still had his wife on his side. He turned to Karen and waved his arms at the group, "Can you believe this?"

Karen looked at the group and then at her husband and shrugged, "Let them date. If they end up getting married and mating then it'll give us plenty of time to get to know our future son-in-law. If he eventually breaks Zach's heart then we can put to use the plans for 'disposing' of him we came up with when Zach presented as an Omega in preparation of when he decided to take a mate. Either way I don't see a downside. Our son is happy or he's literally dead."

Scott looked fondly at his wife and Owen had the decency to hide himself slightly behind Zach at how calmly his Mate's mother talked about killing another person.

These Dearing women were crazy.

He kind of liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been back home for three days. On day one, he and Gray spent all day sleeping in their rooms. Blissfully undisturbed by everyone.

The second day they spent as a family, just hanging out and relaxing together. Their Aunt Claire had come back with them and they spent the whole day playing silly board games and watching cheesy movies and just taking the time to unwind. Be together. 

The third day, much to his father's protest, Owen had called the house and asked Zach if they were still on for that dinner date they never got to have back on the island.

Zach accepted quickly and suggested instead that they spend the whole day together. Owen loved the idea.

Owen's hotel was good ten minute drive from their house so it was a surprise when he showed up five minutes after their call, knocking on their door, with a bouquet of flowers for Zach's mom and one for his Aunt Claire. Zach barely had time to say goodbye before he was herded out the door and into Owen's rental truck.

"You didn't have to bring them flowers."

"I beg to differ. The more I get on their good graces the better."

"What about my dad and his good graces?"

"Your Mom and Aunt are scarier."

Zach laughed and reached between the console to take Owens hand into his own. 

The Alpha smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over the back of Zach's hand, "Anywhere you wanna go?"

Zach thought for minute and his eyes suddenly shifted over to look at Owen, "I don't have any specific place in mind. Anywhere with you and I'll be golden, but I was wondering...would you, I mean, could you maybe help me out with something?"

"Name it." Owen said without hesitation.

"You remember when Gray mentioned that Alpha who had called me...that name, the first day we met?"

Owen's grip on his hand tightened, "Just tell me where to go and I'll help you straighten them out."

Zach smiled and then leaned over and kissed Owen's cheek, "Thanks."

Edmund Chance and his group of Alpha and Beta lackeys were sitting out on one of the park tables, claimed as 'their' spot years ago, laughing loudly and yelling degrading things at anyone who happened to walk by. 

Owen gave Zach's hand a squeeze as the Omega pointed out the group and the older man took a minute to study them. They didn't look like they could do harm to anyone individually which is probably why they had banded together and formed the dickhead brigade. 

He turned to Zach, "How do you want to do this?" At his Omega's questioning look, he elaborated, "Look. You are one fierce man. You were attacked, hunted, and escaped from a hybrid dinosaur all while keeping your younger brother safe. Then you beat a Pteranodon off with your foot and tasered the meanest Raptor I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You don't need me or anyone to protect you, not really..." He reached up and gave his Mate a light peck on the lips, "but I will though if you want me to."

Zach turned a cute shade of pink at his Alpha's words then answered with, "Moral support?"

"You got it."

They got out of the truck, hand in hand and made their way over to the group. Zach saw Edmund stiffen as he caught their scent and then turn, smiling in their direction.

He got up from the bench and stood, waiting for them to come to him. "Well look at this. I'll tell you, you surprise me Zach. When we heard about what had happened at Jurassic World we for sure thought our favorite little bitch would never return to us, but here you are."

His friends laughed and Zach felt Owen tense beside him. His Alpha, however, remained quiet and still by his side, but ready. 

"They tried, but failed because I was too much for them."

Edmund and his friends laughed, "YOU were too much for THEM? That's a joke. You probably spread your legs for the first Alpha to come along trading your ass for protection."

Zach rushed forward, letting go of Owens hand and moving right into Chance's personal space like the other boy had done to him just last week. "Do you want to know how I got away? Would you love to hear it because I would love to tell you so you can have a cautionary tale the next time you think you can fuck with me." 

Edmund opened his mouth but Zach silenced him with a sharp click of his tongue. Taking a page out of his Mate's book in the handling of wild animals. "I, along with my brother, were hunted and tracked by a hybrid dinosaur that was made up of two of the fiercest creatures to ever walk the Earth. A Raptor and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. After outsmarting it and then magicking a twenty-two year old jeep to work, we managed to escape back to the compound only to be set upon by giant flying birds from hell know as Pteranodons. One of which I kicked away with my foot. As if that isn't enough, we were also attacked by a psychotic Raptor, who doesn't know how to listen, before I used a cattle prod and electrocuted her ass."

Chance's eyes grew wide the more and more Zach talked and he could tell the Omega in front of him wasn't lying. Zach pushing himself forward as he spoke causing the boy to back up and into one of his friends.

Zach poked his now cowering bully in the chest and finished with, "I have literally looked into the eyes of the Devil and came out the better for it. You," he looked the poor excuse for a human being, let alone Alpha, up and down, "you don't even register on my scale of things to fear anymore. I'm finished with you and your friends and if you come anywhere near me in the future, not only will I end you, but do you see that tall drink of handsome Alpha behind me?"

Edmund looked over his shoulder and swallowed, just now noticing the other man's presence.

"He's an Ex-Navy Special Ops Soldier who raised, trained, lived with, and hunted with Raptors for the last five years of his life. He is the epitome of what you can only dream of becoming and he's my Mate. My Alpha. If you so much as even blink in my direction and I don't like it, I'll tell him and then you'll really come to know the strength of what a real Alpha can do to someone lesser. Got it?"

Owen smirked and cracked his knuckles, "I'm still on good terms with those Raptors. I doubt anyone would really miss you if you were to just disappear one day. You or your band of monkeys. So we'll be leaving my Mate alone from now on, right?"

The group turned pale and nodded in mutual fear of the Alpha and Omega pair in front of them before they all turned tail and ran off.

Zach turned around and beamed at Owen, "That was amazing and it felt so good! Now he knows how I felt all those years!"

Owen grabbed up Zach around the waist and kissed him, "You are totally badass and I'm glad you're mine. Now let's get out of here and go have some fun." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down exaggeratedly, winking at Zach when the younger man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The End. I might write more for this and turn it into a series or I might just leave it as be because I am thoroughly satisfied with it. I hope everyone who read it is too and didn't feel like they wasted their time. Thanks for checking it out anyways. :)


End file.
